


A Random Chat Fic I made with my ocs.

by Lily_the_SHSL_Otaku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: :c, A stupid chatfic that I made, Damn, F/F, F/M, I hate life, M/M, Meh, With my danganronpa ocs, may be fourth wall breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_the_SHSL_Otaku/pseuds/Lily_the_SHSL_Otaku
Summary: Elena creates a chat for her classmates. All goes to hell. That's pretty much it. c:





	A Random Chat Fic I made with my ocs.

**Author's Note:**

> oof

_**Elena created an unnamed group chat.** _

 

_**Elena changed the group chat's name to 'Welcome Home! c:'** _

 

**Elena:** Hello all of you! Hopefully we can make this chat a wonderful place to be. :D

 

**Riley:** Ry-Ry agrees! c:

 

**Melody:** You both know that it will go to hell when the troublemakers are here.

 

**Lily:** am i 1 of dem? :c

 

**Melody:**...

 

**Lily:** _ouch_

 

**Karin:**... What is this?

 

**Elena:** A group chat for all of us to get along better with. ^^

 

_**Karin changed their name to 'I want to die'** _

 

**Lily:** im not sure whether to laugh or be upset ;c

 

**Keith:**... This chat has already gone down the moment Lily came in.

 

**Lily:** **_WOW I HAVE FEELINGS YOU BITCH_ **

 

**Oscar:** Hey! Don't be mean to Keith! He's done nothing wrong! He's only pointing out the facts >:C

 

_**Lily has gone offline.** _

 

**Riley:** :C

 

**Ethan:** Keith... Oscar... You upset the pure Riley... You better sleep with one eye open tonight....

 

_**Ethan has gone offline.** _

 

**Oscar:** O.o

 

**Oscar:** I hear something in my vents...

 

**Oscar:** WTF ETHAN!!??

 

**Oscar:** Well shit...

 

**Keith:** Don't worry, I will plan you the best funeral, Oscar.

 

**Oscar:** Thank you Keith c:

 

_**Oscar has gone offline.** _

 

**Riley:** Aaaaawww! Ry-Ry thinks you guys would be the best for each other! :D

 

**I want to die:** I will have to agree with Riley.

 

**Keith:**....

 

**_Keith has gone offline._ **

 

**Melody:** So the only ones online are me, Elena, Karin, and Riley, right?

 

**Elena:** Certainly looks like that.

 

_**I want to die changed Riley's name to 'Pure Love Boi'** _

 

_**I want to die has gone offline.** _

 

**Elena:** Okay, I have to agree with that name.

 

**Pure Love Boi:** I love it!! :D

 

**Ethan:** Okie back c;

 

**Ethan:** Riley is a pure love boi. ^^

 

**Pure Love Boi:** Ry-Ry is happy you like the name :D

 

_**Elena has changed Ami's name to 'Purple Avocado'** _

 

_**Elena has changed Melody's name to 'Momma No. 1'** _

 

_**Elena has changed their name to 'Momma No. 2'** _

 

_**Elena changed Ethan's name to 'Riley's and Jet's 'Protector'** _

 

_**Elena has changed Tatsuki's name to 'Tater Tot'** _

 

**Momma No. 2:** I will do the rest tomorrow.

 

**Momma No. 2:** Also-

 

_**Momma No. 2 took admin privileges from 15 others.** _

 

**Momma No. 1:** Pffftt Tater Tot

 

**Riley's and Jet's Protector:** Can you make this shorter please. It's too long for my liking.

 

_**Momma No. 2 changed Riley's and Jet's Protector to 'R.J.C'** _

 

**R.J.C:** Thank you.

 

**Momma No. 2:** You're welcome! ^^

 

**Pure Love Boi:** Ry-Ry's getting sleepy, so he wishes everybody a good night. Bye-bye! ^^

 

_**Pure Love Boi has gone offline.** _

 

_**R.J.C has gone offline.** _

 

**_Elena and Melody's private chat:_   
**

 

**Elena:** So how was your day?

 

**Melody:** A little hectic. Lily kept bugging me on how much she loves the ship goshi from a game called danganropa or something

 

**Elena:** She's always off away talking about that stuff.

 

**Elena:** If I'm going to be completely honest with you...

 

**Melody:**?

 

**Elena:** I honest to god think Keith and Oscar love each other. It's quite noticeable.

 

**Melody:** True. Hey, I heard that Oscar is going to a theme park tomorrow, and that he's going to take Keith with him. Should we spy on them to see if they are together or not?

 

**Elena:** That sounds like a crazy idea.

 

**Elena:** But hey, I'm in!

 

**Melody:** I think we should recruit some people before we go. 

 

_**Melody created the group chat 'Recruits for our Plans >:3'** _

 

_**Melody added Elena, Lily, Nadia, Ethan, and Riley to the chat.** _

 

_**Melody took admin privileges from 5 people.** _

 

**Elena:** Why Lily though?

 

**Melody:** _Because i can._

 

**Nadia:**  Hm? What's this chat?

 

**Melody:** We'll explain once everybody is here.

 

**Lily:** _ouch_

 

**Ethan:**  Recruits for what plan?

 

**Riley:** Ry-Ry is confused... ;c

 

**Melody:** Alright, everybody is here.

 

**Melody:** So basically, me and Elena were chatting about how Keith and Oscar totally love each other. But we're not sure if they're a couple or not.

 

**Melody:** Since we know that Keith and Oscar are going to theme park by themselves. So, we'll disguise ourselves and spy on them! To see if they are dating or not.

 

**Melody:** Now, you can't tell this to anybody else. If you do, I will grab a clarinet and repeatedly smack you with it for the rest of your life.

 

**Melody:** I've also assigned teams.

 

**Melody:** Team 1 is me and Elena. Team 2 will be Nadia and Riley. And Team 3 will be Lily and Ethan.

 

**Melody:** Please dress the best you can tomorrow, and make sure people don't instantly know who you are. Got it?

 

**Riley:** Ay-Ay ma'am!

 

**Ethan:** For the protection for Riley, I will join.

 

**Lily:** FUCK YAAAAAASSSS!!!! IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE A BL ANIME OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! XDDDD

 

**Elena:** How much drugs did you take Lily?

 

**Lily: ALL OF THEM**

 

**Melody:** Anyways, wake up at 5am, get ready, you have until 6am, at 6:15am I will pick you guys up by car. And yes, I do have a license.

 

**Melody:** We will be there 30 minutes early, so that we can get into our sections and prepare, like buy goggles at the store. Go to sleep. Get the most sleep you can. Sayanora.

 

_**Melody has gone offline.** _

 

_**Elena has gone offline.** _

 

_**Lily has gone offline.** _

 

_**Nadia has gone offline.** _

 

_**Ethan has gone offline.** _

 

**Riley:** Ry-Ry will make sure to get Tatsuki and Ethan a teddy bear! :D

 

_**Riley has gone offline.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Names: 
> 
> I want to die - Karin  
> Pure Love Boi - Riley  
> Purple Avocado - Ami  
> Momma No. 1 - Melody  
> Momma No. 2 - Elena  
> Tater Tot - Tatsuki  
> R.J.C - Ethan
> 
> 9 more names yet to come. :)


End file.
